


Rory, Marry Me

by Ferdin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Consensual Kink, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferdin/pseuds/Ferdin
Summary: Aidan is a university student who loves everything about boys, making the most of his time with them. When he's called up to babysit Rory, his number one crush, Aidan has the best few hours of his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rory, Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a part 2 at some point, but I'm not sure when. Stay tuned...

Twenty-year-old Aidan had just finished his last university exam of the year. The tall, lanky dark-haired lad was absolutely brain-dead from having to cram all of that knowledge on vector calculus and electromagnetic fields. He couldn't wait to actually have a break. Of course, there was that camp counsellor job that was due to start in just over four weeks, along with lots of travelling afterwards. Aidan had spent a lot of time preparing for his adventure across the pond, an adventure which started last year when he was looking for something to do over the summer. He had the absolute time of his life during his first year at camp, doing all sorts of activities and making all kinds of friends. But most of all, Aidan couldn't wait to see his campers again. He had developed a special bond with a number of the boys there and he just knew that meeting them again this year would be a euphoric moment.

Right now, however, his mind was focused on his duty that evening; Aidan had been asked to take care of nine-year-old Rory, a boy who he knew through his local football club. The club had various age groups, and while Aidan and Rory didn't train together, they had the opportunity to talk to each other in between sessions. Aidan had become good friends with the boy's parents, and when Chloe, Rory's mum, had contacted him to let him know that they needed a new babysitter after her brother had moved cities, Aidan seized the opportunity. After arriving home, catching up on all his missed messages and taking a nap (it had been an early start and a long few weeks), Aidan was on the three minute walk to Rory's house. It was a warm day and Aidan was dressed in just navy shorts, a grey t-shirt and light shoes. As he got closer to his destination, he got more and more nervous. His legs felt a little more like jelly with each step. When he finally reached the front door, his arms were shaking as he rang the doorbell. The door was opened rather enthusiastically.

"Hi Aidan!" Rory exclaimed with a wide grin. You see, there was a reason why Aidan was so eager to take this offer; he loved boys, plain and simple. He still had memories of acting as a human jungle gym in the pool at camp, or having one of his campers sit on his lap during an announcement. Aidan cherished those memories, knowing just how lucky he was to have such an opportunity. Currently, though, his mind was focused on Rory; brown hair which covered his ears and just touched the top of his neck, a cute, freckled face, slightly shorter than average, a slim, semi-athletic build and dressed in Liverpool shorts and top. Aidan and Rory had gotten to know each other quite well in between football training, the older one even managing to give the young boy a few tips. They had spent a few weekends out on the pitches, just the two of them playing football. He got the feeling that Rory looked up to him. It certainly seemed that way with Rory so eager about Aidan arriving, gazing up to him as he held the door open.

"Hey, Rory, you doing well?" asked Aidan as he stepped inside, giving the brunette's hair a quick tousle before taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, I've been waiting all day for you. There's so much I wanna show you! Can we play the Switch together? I wanna play Mario Kart with you!"

"Of course, Rory. We'll have plenty of time to do everything that you want." Despite being good friends with the boy's parents, Aidan had never actually been inside Rory's house. He noticed Chloe in the kitchen putting away some dishes, and decided to see if she needed a hand. "I just need to speak with your mum for a bit, alright?" he smiled at the boy before opening the kitchen door.

"Oh, Aidan, you're right on time." Chloe looked a bit stressed. "We're a bit late. David was caught up with work and hasn't been long home. There's a pasta thing that you can do for the two of you. Bed at half nine, he's allowed some sweets after dinner but make sure he doesn't go overboard. **David!** " She was now shouting to the upstairs area. "Are you ready?" Chloe rushed upstairs, leaving Aidan in the hallway with Rory.

"Can we please play the Switch now? Pretty pleeeeeease?" the boy asked, melting Aidan's heart. He constantly found himself amazed at how smitten he was for the boy.

"Sure thing, let's get going!"

"Yay!" Rory shouted and ran into the living room. He turned the console on and handed Aidan one of the controllers. "Here," he stated, with Aidan feeling nervous as he felt Rory's soft hands press against his. "I got the Switch for Christmas and it's my favourite thing to play on. Well, apart from my PS4." He then proceeded to give a rather lengthy list of all the games that he owned. Aidan was listening, but he was mainly focused on how beautiful Rory was. He spent months admiring the nine-year-old from afar, until one day when Rory started talking to him. At the time, Aidan couldn't believe his luck; the boy who he had a secret crush on wanted to be his friend! When Rory finished going through the list, Aidan went over to sit down on the sofa.

"So are we ready to go?"

"In a bit. Here, you need to press these buttons." Rory indicated which buttons in particular, and once again Aidan had butterflies in his stomach as Rory's hands brushed against his. "Okay, that should be it," Rory said as he looked at the TV screen, "yep, you're in. Okay then!" The boy sat down beside Aidan.

"David, come **on.** We're **late.** " Chloe rushed into the living room. "Awk, how sweet. Need to rush on now. You two have fun!"

"Bye!" the two of them said collectively.

"Okay, you need to select your character now." Rory instructed matter-of-factly. Aidan didn't own a Switch but he had played plenty of variations of Mario Kart over the years. Still, it was endearing having Rory explain everything. He had the most soothing voice to complement his looks. Aidan settled on Yoshi, a character who he had fond memories with from previous Mario games.

"Yoshi!" Rory chortled sweetly, mimicking his friend's chosen character's catchphrase. Aidan's heart melted a little more. "I'm gonna go for...," the boy looked at the TV a bit more intently, "Bowser Jr.! Okay, we'll do Mario Kart Stadium just to go easy on you."

"Whaaaaaat?" Aidan gasped, pretending that his feelings were hurt. "You better watch out, Rory! You have **no idea** what you're up against," he added with a grin. "I fully beat the DS version of this game."

"Yeah, but the Switch is different," Rory retorted as he brought the first race to the start line. Three... two... one... and the race was underway. Sure enough, Aidan quickly learned that the Switch version **was** different from the DS version, taking an embarrassingly long time to get used to the small Switch controller. By the time he did, on lap three, Rory was well in the lead and had an easy victory.

"Ha!" he celebrated. "You're too slow." Aidan tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I got hit by too many bananas." Lame excuse and he knew it. Then he had an idea. "We'll play Rainbow Road. I used to play that course all the time. I'm an expert at it."

"We'll see about that!" They selected the same characters as the last race. This time around, Aidan was more comfortable with the Switch controller and kept pace with Rory for most of the race. After getting hit by a red shell-- _Dammit Luigi_ \--Aidan fell back. Rory was in the lead, about to win when...

"NO, freaking blue shell!" Rory sighed as he saw Bowser Jr. flip through the air, allowing Yoshi and two other characters to pass him. Aidan won that one.

"There we go! All I needed was a little bit of a warm up. I'm king at this game." Aidan was intentionally being hyperbolic because he guessed it would garner a reaction from Rory. He was right.

"You just got lucky with that stupid blue shell."

"Blue shells are part of the game, dude." Rory was smiling. Aidan knew that this was just a fun back and forth.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette boy wanted to do something about his older friend's teasing. He firmly jabbed his fingers onto Aidan's right arm. 'Firmly' being the operative word as he was only nine, and Aidan barely felt a thing. But it was fun to pretend that he did.

"Alllllllrighty them, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Aidan said with mock seriousness in his voice. He playfully grabbed the boy by the legs and stood up, dangling the boy upside down.

"AAAAAAAAA OH GOD!" Rory screeched in delight. Aidan took a few paces around the living room, laughing with Rory, but among all this he noticed something. Rory's shirt had fallen down, revealing a slim yet somewhat puffy tummy and a small, cute innie belly button. Aidan marvelled at how it moved in and out with Rory's breathing, every detail of his visible lower abdomen in show. He thought about the dreams and fantasies that he often had, and an idea sprung to mind. Aidan walked over to the sofa and sat Rory down, his shirt still rolled up.

"That was fun," Rory remarked. "Can we do it again?"

"I have a better idea," said Aidan, his grin in full force as he imagined in his head how this would play out. "I want you to laugh for me!" Upon the word 'laugh', Aidan reached down and slowly slid his fingers across Rory's exposed tummy.

"Eeeeppppp!" The boy's squeak was immediate and high-pitched. He reflexively moved his arms down and his legs up. Aidan could hardly contain his excitement; his young friend was ticklish!

"We can't have that now, can we?" Aidan shook his head as he pinned both of the boy's wrists with his left hand, leaving his other hand free. "Let's see, what do we have here... oh what's this?" Aidan exclaimed as he brought his hand down lower in anticipation, Rory squirming and giggling before the tickling even began. Finally, Aidan planted his hand on Rory's tummy.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the brunette yelped as he felt Aidan's hand on his sensitive tummy. Aidan started to slowly crawl his fingers back and forth, keeping his hand in the same position, right on Rory's belly button.

"Awk, is someone a little tickly?" teased Aidan. He continued this motion with his fingers, moving the palm of his hand directly upwards so that his fingers had more freedom. Aidan started to change directions, gliding his fingers across the middle section of Rory's tummy. He focused on slow movements for the time being, his index finger leading the way across the boy's silky smooth skin. With Rory wriggling like a little worm, Aidan soon realised that nothing felt better than touching a boy's squirming tummy like this.

"Heheheheh yyessssss ahhahaahhheehaaah ohmy hahaaaha," Rory yelped through his adorable, happy giggles. Aidan was sure that the boy was enjoying this, but just to be safe, he lifted his hand up. Then Rory uttered a word which made Aidan do a double take.

"More!" Rory was looking up at him with a face that seemed to beg for tickles. Aidan was startled.

"So you really **are** enjoying this, huh?" His grin was almost as wide as Rory's, who was nodding enthusiastically in response. With that, Aidan lowered his right hand onto the boy's tummy, moving his fingers faster this time. Aidan concentrated on the section of tummy that was in between the hips and the waist. His fingers scattered across this area, paying close attention to just below the belly button. Rory was in full-blown laughter.

"HAHAHHAAHAAHHAA AAAAAAAIDAAAANNNNNN," he yelled as his legs kicked about like mad. Aidan switched to tickling a tiny part of Rory's tummy at a time. He planted his index finger and thumb below the boy's belly button and wiggled them about for a bit. Then he moved a little bit to one side, tickling for a few seconds, until he reached the end of Rory's tummy. Then he moved back before tickling the other side.

"Oh Rory, just how ticklish are you?"

"HeheahahHAHAHAHheehhe veeeeeerrry ahahaheeheheha." Aidan decided that he finally wanted to try something which, for whatever reason, he had always thought about when it came to boys. He placed his index finger in Rory's shallow innie and spiralled it for a while in there. At this point, his mind wasn't even concerned with tickling his young friend. Aidan was just completely transfixed with how good Rory's belly button felt. He could do this all night. The way he touched and swirled the boy's innie with his own finger was the most satisfying feeling that the twenty-year-old had ever experienced. _This is fucking heaven_ , he thought to himself.

"Heheheee... this feeeeels nice!" Rory's laughter had reduced to soft giggles. Aidan snapped out of his trance and realised that he wasn't actually tickling the boy, just feeling his belly button.

"Hmmm, what about this?" said Aidan before quickly scattering his fingers up and down Rory's sides, alternating between each side. Rory's tickle laughter returned.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" Aidan felt the boy try to pull his hands down, which were still kept in place with Aidan's left hand. He imposed his gentle yet firm grip while continuing to tickle up and down Rory's sides.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Aidan. Rory didn't directly answer. Instead he threw his head back in laughter. The boy had reached the point where he occasionally dipped into silent laughter. Aidan took that as a yes, and eased down the tickling. He was now slowly sliding his hand across the top of Rory's tummy.

"That was ahhhahahaa fun!" exclaimed Rory while still giggling. Aidan used this opportunity to return to the divine feeling of his finger in the boy's belly button. Rory let out a pleasant sigh as his innie got massaged.

"Oh Rory, you and I are going to have so much fun tonight!" Aidan could barely contain his excitement. Tickling a boy was something he had only ever dreamed of before. He never, ever thought that he would come close to doing something like this. He knew that it would be good, but he never envisioned something like this. He was on cloud nine. And, unbeknownst to Aidan, this was just the beginning. While he continued to swirl Rory's belly button around, the brunette asked a question which, once again, took Aidan completely by surprise.

"Can we have a tickle fight?"

"Sure!" Aidan tried to suppress his enthusiasm. "The carpet seems pretty soft." He went over and sat down, his arms and legs outstretched. Rory had this giddy expression on his face as he slowly crept off the sofa and approached Aidan with caution. "What's wrong?" the older lad asked. "Are you scared?"

"No!" Rory said with a nervous giggle, but he still had a slow approach. Eventually, the boy took the plunge and leaped towards Aidan, his adrenaline getting the better of him. He threw himself towards Aidan's chest, grabbing his little boy arms around the twenty-year-old and digging into his opponent's armpits. Aidan used to be super ticklish when he was younger, and constantly got tickled by his parents, but that had worn off as he got older. Now that he thought about it, it had been a good five or six years since he was tickled, and close to a decade since his parents tickled him like mad. So this was a feeling which brought back memories, and pleasant ones at that.

"Hehehe oh Rory you're really goiiiing for it, aren't you?" Aidan didn't find it that hard to talk while being tickled, and could probably fight off the nine-year-old in a couple of seconds. Still, it was cute to have Rory try his best. And Aidan found that he rather liked the sensation of an attractive boy touching him in sensitive areas. Rory had now moved down to the sides of Aidan's tummy, the sensation getting stronger. Aidan almost decided that he wouldn't fight him off at all. Rory's smooth hands and fingers just felt so gratifying and... _arousing?_ , Aidan thought. Well, that would make sense. He was attracted to this boy. Of course he would start getting excited in that way once Rory was feeling around his bare tummy. Yes, bare tummy; Rory had now lifted Aidan's shirt up. While getting touched and tickled by this boy on his bare skin was heavenly, Aidan decided that this was a perfect opportunity to fight back.

"You're making this too ea... aaaahhhh!" Rory was caught mid-sentence as Aidan got up from lazing on the carpet to grab the boy.

"Go on, finish that sentence," he challenged as he took both of Rory's arms and dragged the brunette's lithe body on top of his, with the brunette facing the ceiling.

"Too easyyyYYYYYAAAAAA!" A squeal came from the boy's mouth as Aidan wiggled his fingers into the boy's right armpit. Using the tactic of before--left hand clamping Rory's wrists and right hand doing the tickling--he continued to dance his fingers in the boy's hollows. Rory was laughing like crazy, his body convulsing on top of Aidan, but his shirt was still in the way. So Aidan decided to sneak his hand up Rory's sleeve. Now he had full access to his young friend's little crevice. And it was extraordinarily sensitive.

"AAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH." Rory's legs were kicking about as if they had a mind of their own. Aidan was momentarily distracted by this and lost a little of his grip on the nine-year-old's wrists. That allowed Rory to pull his right arm down and attempt to block the tickles. Unfortunately for Rory, his older friend's fingers were then locked in his armpit. And those fingers continued to vibrate on the bare tickle spot. "You're cheaaaaaating ahahHAHAHHhehehehhehe."

"Am not! You're the one who trapped my hand there." Aidan laughed back. Now Rory was twisting around more in an effort to avoid the tickles. He did a one-eighty, finally breaking free from the armpit trap, and now lay with his tummy on top of Aidan's, his chin resting on the student's chest. For a few seconds, they both just stared and giggled at each other. Aidan reached out and stroked Rory's silky, gleaming hair, admiring how his squishy face and light brown hair gave him an angelic look. _If I believed in angels, this is what I'd imagine that they would look like_. He could stare at him like this forever, but there were other things on his priority list. Such as tickling Rory's tummy.

Without warning, Aidan darted both of his his hands up and down Rory's sides, as if his body was a two-sided piano. Rory's delightful laughter returned as he wriggled about on top of Aidan's body. As he continued to tickle the boy's sides, focusing on the lower parts of the tummy, Aidan couldn't ignore how the nine-year-old's body felt writhing on his own. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that both of their hips were directly on top of each other. Aidan was definitely feeling aroused now and knew that an erection was coming on. He hoped that Rory wouldn't notice. _Or would he even care?_ In fact, Aidan thought that he felt Rory's own erection. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

Aidan continued to spider his fingers up and down the boy's sides, eliciting more adorable giggles, before placing the boy down by his side. Not taking any chances, Rory rose to his feet and planned out his next move, which didn't take long.

"Yaaaah!" Rory blurted out as he lunged towards Aidan again, determined to do his best to pin down the twenty-year-old. Aidan, who realised that he should probably use as much time as possible to tickle the boy if he wanted to make the most out of this whole experience, was having none of it. He grabbed Rory, again, and set him down on the carpet.

"You said that this was too easy. I'll show **you** too easy!" This time Aidan didn't bother with holding down Rory's arms. Instead, he straddled over Rory's legs and used both of his hands to explore as much of Rory's body as possible. He dipped his fingers into various places, tickling in between Rory's ribs, his underarms, his lower tummy, his neck. As Aidan went off on a tour of Rory's body, the boy instinctively flinched his arms to protect himself at each instance. This resulted in Rory hilariously waving his arms like a madman, like they were dancing to a poorly produced song. It was harder to tickle the boy, but Aidan found it nice to use both of his hands. He slid his right hand underneath Rory's shirt and began claw tickling his tummy, his fingers enjoying the soft feeling against the boy's skin. His left hand continued the journey, eventually settling for a constant switching between the boy's underarms. Right underarm. Left underarm. This continued for maybe two or three minutes.

"HahahaeeheheHAHAHAHHAHA hehehahhah oh gododododgdgdodododod ahhaheheehaha." The great thing about having his hand underneath the boy's shirt was that Aidan didn't have to worry about it getting blocked by Rory's flailing arms. His left hand was busy with the armpit tickles, making Rory constantly pull his arms in by his side in a cute fashion, which meant that the little tyke couldn't do anything about the claw tickling on his tummy. His laughter continued to boom around the room, his skinny body doing the worm wriggle from earlier.

Aidan was having an absolute ball with the boy's tummy. He liked tickling in general, but he was only using the armpit tickling as a distraction for Rory. In his mind, it was all about the tummy tickles. And no boy had a tummy like Rory. He could very well spend the rest of the evening just tickling and touching the perfect little tummy. But he knew that Rory had his limits, even if he seemingly enjoyed tickling.

"Still having fun?" asked Aidan as he slowly stopped the tickles, although he didn't take his hand off of Rory's tummy.

"Yeah...," Rory panted as he got his breath back. Eventually, "Yes! Oh my gosh that was amazing. Tickle games are fun!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"They sure are. I love seeing you laugh," said Aidan with an affectionate tone.

"And I love tickles!" Rory was still lightly giggling as Aidan massaged his tummy.

"So what now? You wanna take a bit of a rest from the tickles? How we about we play on your PS4?"

"Yes! I have Fifa. And Minecraft. And Fortnite. And..."

"Minecraft sounds fun. I played it when it first came out, when I was your age."

"Really? Has it been out for that long?"

Aidan chuckled. "I'm not that old, Rory. At least not yet." _I'm still young enough to be a camp counsellor and do babysitting without it being seen as weird. And that won't last forever._

"Okay!" Rory got up as Aidan finally redacted his hand--still feeling the effects of touching his tummy. The brunette handed Aidan one of the PS4 controllers. Like with the Switch controller, Aidan once again felt Rory's soft, adorable hand nudge against his own. Rory turned the PS4 on and booted up Minecraft. "Let's start a new world. Survival. Do you think we can beat the Ender Dragon?"

"Oh I think we can," Aidan commented as he sat down beside Rory. "But first things' first. Get some wood, find shelter for the night and begin a mining trip for materials."

"Don't forget food!" Rory added. They spawned into the world. For the next hour or so, they were lost in their Minecraft world. A few Minecraft days passed and they had a house, a mine with plenty of coal and iron and a wheat farm. Aidan had even managed to find a few diamonds, and Rory had his adorable little boy squeak when he saw the precious mineral. Aidan wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but at some point Rory nuzzled in beside him. The two of them on the sofa, with Rory's head against Aidan's right arm. The older one then moved his arm around Rory, allowing the boy to snuggle up with him even more. Aidan had his arm around Rory's tummy and could feel the boy breathe in and out as they played. It may not have been the tummy tickling from earlier, but the sensation of an adorable boy nestled up right next to him was giving Aidan all sorts of pleasant feelings. Rory had just finished crafting his first piece of diamond armour when his tummy rumbled, with Aidan feeling that vibration on his arm as well. The boy giggled mischievously.

"You hungry?" Aidan chuckled.

"Kinda," Rory replied. Aidan also learned that having a boy speak while his face was against him was another pleasant feeling.

"So what would you like? Pasta, pasta, or pasta?" He was proud of that one, but Rory rolled his eyes at the weak attempt at humour. Aidan smiled, "Come on, I'll get it on." He stroked Rory for a bit as the brunette sat up, before making his way to the kitchen. While Aidan got dinner ready, Rory continued mining.

"Aidan! I found more diamonds!" He looked in at the TV.

"Nice going! You'll get a full set of diamond armour in no time."

Rory had managed another armour piece when Aidan called him in for dinner. While they ate, they chatted about school, university and football. Aidan did his best to explain the Schrödinger equation and Gauss's law in a way that a nine-year-old could understand. Rory hit back with all of the maths problems and science facts that he had learned in school and from his own curiosity. _Cute little nerd_ , Aidan thought, _just like me when I was his age_. Aidan also recalled some of the adventures that he experienced while doing Camp America last year.

"Wait, the kids were there for **seven weeks?!** " Rory was shocked.

"Exactly."

"Woah. That's so long! Did they play football?"

"They played and did a whole load of things, and football was one of them. Only they called it 'soccer' over there." They were almost finished eating when Rory decided that he wanted to ask a cheeky question.

"Aidan, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ummm...," Aidan wasn't sure how to answer.

"Do you?" Rory repeated.

"N... no, I don't. I briefly had one at school, but it didn't last long."

"Was she nice?"

"Rory, you are far too young to be asking about this."

"But there's a boy in my class who has a girlfriend."

Aidan cracked up. "Oh really? Well, good for him." He tried to show his happy spirits, but the truth was that he was deeply uncomfortable with this conversation. Aidan had lied to his young friend; he never had a girlfriend. Ever. Never had sex. Rarely went on night's out. Adults just didn't interest him in the way that they were supposed to. He was only ever attracted to boys, and while his friends from university were probably enjoying a night of clubbing, drinking and other things, Aidan was spending time with his crush; a nine-year-old boy. Of course, this is what he wanted, but he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about it. And he felt bad about lying to who felt like the most important person in the world to him. _Shouldn't I just tell him the truth?_ , he wondered. But he knew better.

Rory helped Aidan clear up a little after dinner, before asking if he could have some the sweets.

"Mum said there were smarties in the cupboard. And chocolate buttons. And biscuits!"

"Alright, alright. Go easy on them. We can't have you sick, can we?" Aidan laid out a selection of the sweets and snacks. The two of them took a bowlful and headed back to their Minecraft world. Rory assumed his prior position of snuggling up with his older friend, giving Aidan those pleasant sensations again. After building a proper house, setting up a more complete farm and enchanting their diamond tools and armour, they were ready to fight the Ender Dragon.

"First we need to kill some Endermen." Rory cutely pointed out.

"There's one over there. Look! But not directly at him."

"Sneak attack!" the boy shouted, slaying the Enderman. "Look, an Ender Pearl!" Rory was so excited about this and Aidan loved it. After collecting all the necessary materials, they finally found and activated the End Portal.

"Let's gooooooo!" Rory exclaimed as they jumped into the portal. After an intense battle, they fought off the Ender Dragon, to their delight.

"Woo-hoo!" the nine-year-old shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"We did it!" Aidan joined in, giving Rory a high five. After settling down, he asked his young friend, "So shall we start a new world? Maybe creative mode? Or is there another game that you want to play?" But Rory simply smiled coyly; he had other things on his mind.

"There's something I want to show you, in my room. Come." Aidan followed him up the stairs and into his room. Rory had a Fortnite and Liverpool poster on his wall, a collection of Horrid Henry books and a thick science book sitting on his desk.

"So that's where you learned all those things about the planets," Aidan commented.

"Oh yeah, I love that book. Hold on... found them!"

"Found wha...," he began, but then his jaw dropped. Rory was holding out four sets of soft handcuffs; the kind that would restrain someone fairly well while still retaining comfort. Aidan passed on asking how he got them, fearing what the answer would be. Instead, he asked, "What are we gonna use these for?" As soon as he had finished asking, Aidan knew the answer.

"I want you to tie me to my bed and tickle me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to...,"

"No, I heard you. But... really? Well, if you insist!"

"Wait," Rory interjected, before removing his shirt, revealing his skinny tummy from before; drawing Aidan's eyes immediately to its beauty. "Okay, now you can tie me up."

_Holy fucking shit, is this actually happening?_ Aidan thought that what happened downstairs was heaven. But never in a million years did he think that he would actually get to tickle the boy of his dreams while said boy was restrained. Rory handed him the restraints and eagerly jumped onto his bed, laying out his arms and legs in a Y-shape. He glanced over at Aidan with a grin of anticipation.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" the nine-year-old insisted. "I've been waiting for this! I've played tie-up games with some of my friends before. They're fun." With that, Aidan nervously walked over to the bed. He tied Rory's ankles and wrists to the respective positions, feeling that they fitted snugly in the restraints. Rory took a few test tugs and, sure enough, they kept him firmly in place without hurting him. Gazing up at Aidan again, his boyish enthusiasm flourished; "Now tickle me!"

At this point Aidan was a bag of nerves. He was still processing that he would have full access to Rory's smooth, delicious, ticklish bare body without the boy's arms and legs getting in the way. Slowly, he stepped over to the end of the bed and checked out Rory's feet. Aidan wasn't normally one to obsess over feet, but his young friend had a nice pair. Cute little bubble toes and a soft-looking underside. Aidan started playing with Rory's toes, slipping his fingers in the areas in between.

"Eeeeheeehehhhhehehehaheahah," Rory chuckled. This turned out to be a surprisingly ticklish area for the boy, his sensitive feet twitching in response.

"Your toes look so yummy!" Aidan teased.

"Hehehe Aiiiiidan, I'm not a hehehe babbby," Rory giggled.

"You don't have to be a baby to be... ticklish!" and he tickled the boy's feet with rapid vertical strokes. Rory's laughter went up a notch as his feet fluttered even more. He seemed to laugh the most when Aidan glided his fingers just below the balls of the brunette's feet. Aidan was captivated at how pleasant and soft Rory's feet were, his fingers loving what they were touching. However, Rory didn't seem to be laughing as much as last time; his feet simply weren't ticklish enough.

No worries. Aidan added in a few more strokes on Rory's delicate feet before climbing onto the bed and straddling over the boy's legs. Now he awaited the feast which lay before his eyes; Rory's tummy, fully exposed with nothing in the way. Aidan lowered his right hand and lightly touched the lower area of the slim tummy, Rory giggling faintly and adorably in response. The poking repeated several times, the tickling finger mapping out the brunette's bare torso. It was as if Aidan was playing a musical instrument, and Rory had different levels of laughter depending on which area was being poked. The process sped up, and soon Aidan was using two fingers per hand to cover every inch of exposed upper body in quick strokes.

The older friend knew how deathly ticklish a boy's underarms could be. He placed both of his hands in Rory's underarms and scurried his fingers like mad. The sweet sound of boy laughter increased and Rory heavily tugged on the restraints, but they wouldn't budge.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA," Rory laughed. Or yelled. Sometimes Aidan couldn't tell the difference between a laugh and a delightful screech; they seemed to form into one. Rory's head was flopping from side to side, his whole body vibrating as waves of tickles were sent through him. The armpit tickling went on for over a minute, but time was always lost on Rory when he was getting tickled. His laughter was getting a little hoarse, so Aidan gave him a quick break and gently tickled the tops of Rory's shoulders, which weren't nearly as ticklish.

"That... was... good," panted the nine-year-old.

"There's more coming, don't you worry," Aidan smiled. Actually, he had a grin on his face the whole time because as soon as he had used the word 'feast' in his mind earlier, an idea had sprung to him. It almost made him laugh at the silliness of it. But the more Aidan thought about it, the more he wanted to try it. "I just need to fetch something, alright?" He gave Rory's armpits one last tickle before stepping off the bed and making his way downstairs.

"Heheehhe whhhaaat?" Rory asked in confusion. "Aidan where... fetch what?" The boy had to just lay there in wait, wondering what the hell his older friend was down to get. A few moments later, Aidan returned.

"Now then, this will be an interesting tickle tool." Rory was confused; Aidan was holding up a jam jar and a spoon.

"Aidan, that's not a tickle...," he began, then the penny dropped. "OH!"

"Yep! Perhaps my mouth can tickle just as much as my hands?" He giggled as he spooned out bits of the jam onto Rory's tummy, making sure that his belly button was completely covered. His young friend was laughing, not at being tickled but at the sheer ridiculousness. He had never been tickled like this before and was curious as to what it would feel like. Aidan had never tried this either, but deep down he knew it would be awesome.

Once Aidan's tummy was sufficiently covered in jam, Aidan got onto the bed again. He positioned his knees further down than before, allowing him to bend down to Rory's literally delicious tummy. Aidan started with a patch of jam on Rory's right side, squeezing his lips onto the bare skin as he gently nibbled and licked off the jam.

Rory's body jumped in reaction and the boy was taken aback at just how tickly this sensation was. Aidan felt the tummy pressing against his face as Rory breathed in and out. Rory was laughing and wriggling his torso as Aidan slurped off the last bit of jam on that section.

"Delicious!" he proclaimed.

"There's jam on your face," Rory giggled.

"And there's about to be more," Aidan went on before diving his face into the extra dessert he had served out. He was now on the left side, then moved onto the various spots in between, including one just above Rory's shorts. Each time, his lips slithered across Rory's slim tummy and his tongue finished off as much of the jam as possible. Rory convulsed with laughter each time he felt Aidan's mouth on him. Finally, Aidan was left with the bit of jam on Rory's belly button; the best for last. He took his time going down, his eyes fixated on the prize that he would nibble off. He pressed his lips on the innie and went to town on licking off the jam. Much of it had ended up at the bottom of Rory's innie, and Aidan took great pleasure at nibbling out those bits.

"HahahahehehehehhaHAHAHAHHA WHHHHAAAAT IS THTHHHHHISSSSS AHAHAHHAHA," Rory laughed out.

"It's called 'feeding the tickle monster'!" Aidan declared. He licked off the last of the jam from the nine-year-old's belly button, with Rory continuing his sweet giggles. Once the jam was gone, Aidan sat up. "You ready for more tickles?"

"Is water wet?"

"Well, actually, water isn't wet, but nevermind. There's a tummy that needs to be tickled!" And with that, Aidan went straight into the fast, hard tickles. No messing around; the build up had already happened. He simply wanted to get as much laughter out of Rory as possible for the next few minutes. Aidan marched his hands up and down Rory's sides, going up to his armpits and down to his hips, tickling every inch of skin on the way. He slid his fingers in between the boy's ribs, which didn't seem to produce that much laughter so he went back to the sides. Rory's laugher was at its loudest when Aidan tickled his lower sides, and the volume flew up and down in tandem with Aidan's tickling hands. He then moved on to spiralling his fingers all across Rory's soft tummy, not missing a bit of skin on his journey. Aidan employed the tactic from earlier and scrambled his fingers just below Rory's belly button, producing shrieks of laughter. Then he had an idea.

Aidan pulled Rory's shorts and underwear down as far as he could while still being decent. This exposed a bigger patch of the boy's lower tummy which yearned to be tickled. And Aidan went to town, scattering his hands across the newly found patch of skin, his fingers gliding around Rory's silky-smooth tummy. This was a more ticklish area than the two of them had previously imagined; Rory was laughing harder than ever with his body jiggling about like crazy. Keeping his left hand on this lower section, Aidan walked his right hand up to Rory's belly button, his index finger assuming its position of being snug inside the innie. With his belly button getting swirled about and his lower tummy getting rapidly tickled, Rory had completely lost it. The brunette was going daft with laughter; he had never laughed harder in his young life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA.................. AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA............"

Rory continuously jerked his head back in silent laughter. Aidan checked his watch and realised that the boy had been tied to the bed for a total of thirty minutes. Time seemed to fly by; he still couldn't quite comprehend how divine this felt. As he was checking his watch, Aidan noticed something else; a small tent in Rory's shorts. That pretty much confirmed what he had thought downstairs; Rory was getting 'excited' by these tickles. _No wonder he asked for more_ , Aidan thought to himself and smiled. Finally, the tickles eased down. Rory was a sweaty mess, breathing and panting like crazy as Aidan untied him.

"You enjoyed that?" Rory took a few seconds to respond.

"Y... yeah... felt... good...,"

"You're wiped out, little lad!"

"Yeah... I'm... tired..." Aidan gave his young friend a quick massage on the shoulders and upper back, before pointing at his watch.

"Think it's time for you to go to bed soon." So Rory brushed his teeth, slipped on his pyjamas and put away the restraints. Aidan left the jam jar back in the fridge and the spoon in the dishwasher, hoping that Rory's parents wouldn't notice the reduction of jam in the morning. _Or I could just tell them that I was weirdly peckish that night, which is kind of true._ Aidan went back upstairs to see Rory snuggled into bed, and his heart melted even more. He walked over and sat beside Rory, stroking his beautiful hair.

"You and I had fun today, didn't we?" he asked.

"The best day ever!" Rory replied. "I want you to come over to my house more and play video games and tickle games all day!" he said while gazing up to his older friend.

"Awwww, you're so sweet." Aidan bent down and lightly kissed the nine-year-old on the forehead. "I'm really glad that you enjoyed me being here, it means a lot to me." He stroked his hair a few more times. "Good night."

"Good night."

Aidan turned off the light and walked down the stairs. Rory switched on his bedside light and grabbed one of his books. He was always allowed to read for a bit before bed and his had recently got into the Harry Potter series. While Rory's imagination was filled with him playing Quidditch, Aidan grabbed himself a few biscuits and chocolate buttons from the kitchen table and got out his phone. Eurovision was happening next week and Aidan wanted to catch up on all the latest updates, as well as finalise his favourite songs. He was a huge Euronerd and always made sure that he got his voting right each year. He was onto the penultimate song in the second semi-final when he heard an almighty scream coming from upstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aidan leaped to his feet. "Rory?" he shouted up. No answer. He sprinted up the stairs, seriously worried. "Rory?!" He flung the door open and ran into the boy's room, switching on the light.

"I... had a bad dream," Rory quivered as he held his duvet over half of his face.

"Oh it's okay, Rory, it's okay," Aidan reassured, getting closer to the bed. The poor little tyke really did seem shaken up, and Aidan lay next to him and stroked his puffy cheeks.

"There was a giant spider, it had me in its web, I couldn't get out," he said timidly.

"Dreams aren't real. Don't worry, I'm here for you." Aidan snuggled in more with Rory, stroking the tops of his shoulders as well as his face, sending his fingers through the boy's pyjama top hole.

"I know, it's just, it was scary."

"I used to have dreams like that all the time. It happens. But you're safe with me." They both smiled and admired each other for a couple of minutes, with Rory reaching out to stroke Aidan's face. The twenty-year-old was just about to get up when the nine-year-old spoke.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Aidan laughed while Rory facepalmed. "Of course, I'm all ears."

"Well, this is gonna sound weird. But... when you tickled me, I got this... feeling. Like I was excited but... different."

Aidan skipped a couple of beats. _No way_ , he thought. _He's not gonna...,_ "Go on."

"Well, my... you know," Rory stuttered out as his pointed to between his legs. "It... my thing, it grows a little. Gets bigger. And I feel all tingly inside. What is that?"

Aidan wished that the light was off, because he was incredibly red in the face. "Well, Rory, sometimes when a man, or a boy in this case, gets excited, his private area does that. You'll learn about this when you're older so don't ask me for the details now, but you get excited like that for a reason."

"But also, sometimes when my..., willy, gets like that, I touch it. And it kinda tickles." A pause. "Aidan, could you tickle my willy?"

_Okay no, what the actual fuck is going on. This has to be some kind of insane dream._ "I don't know, Rory...,"

"Just for a little bit."

Aidan deliberated, before reaching a conclusion. "Alright" he said as he lifted the duvet cover, allowing him to cuddle up close to the nine-year-old. Aidan placed his fingers at the bottom of Rory's pyjama shirt and gradually lifted it up. He made sure that he stroked every inch of Rory's tummy as his hands travelled up with the shirt. Finally, Aidan squeezed the shirt past Rory's head and shoulders, the boy's brown hair getting momentarily tangled. With a deep breath, Aidan started with slow strokes on the boy's tummy, Rory responding with soft giggles and light jitters. He was swirling his index finger around the boy's belly button, methodically closing in on the innie. As he reached his destination, Aidan gently prodded the little innie, poking his finger in and out, causing Rory to squirm his body about. While Aidan was using his right hand to focus on the belly button caressing, his left hand began pulling down the boy's pyjama shorts, revealing more of the skinny tummy. The left hand was now moving from side to side, keeping close to the waistband. Rory's response to the stimulation progressed from giggles to moans. His little boy-cock was growing, his erection producing a small tent in his pyjama shorts. Aidan's eagle eyes didn't miss a thing, and a smile broke on his face as Rory's moans got a little more intense. He couldn't resist; he grabbed Rory's shorts with his left hand, his right hand still enjoying the belly button sensations. Rory was too busy soaking in the pleasant touches to care that Aidan was pulling his shorts all the way down to his knees, revealing the small, stiff, uncut pecker. Not a strand of pubic hair in sight. _Simply gorgeous_ , Aidan thought to himself as he began stroking Rory's hard little cock, making it flinch in response. The brunette moaned even more as his pecker got a bit taller and harder. Aidan felt the warmth of the delicate piece of boy equipment in his hand, how it seemed to have a mind of its own, twitching in his grasp. He started stroking faster, keeping his right hand on Rory's cock while resting his left hand on the boy's tummy. His left hand which was now enjoying an energetic boy tummy vibrate vertically, in motion with Aidan's strokes. He looked up and, sure enough, Rory was thrusting up and down, with an increased breathing rate pressing against his left hand cupping the boy's tummy. Aidan continued to stroke the brunette's cock, mesmerised at the feeling of holding a nine-year-old's pecker in his hand. Rory was moaning heavily now, his thrusting increasing in amplitude as he was brought to climax.

"Aidan... I... I'm gonna...,"

"Just let it happen, Rory." The boy let out his sweet little orgasm, Aidan's hand still holding his cock. "Now, wasn't that something?"

Rory lay there for a while, panting. When he regained his senses, there was a massive grin on his face. "Oh my, do I have something to share with my friends. That was the most amazing feeling ever!"

Aidan chuckled. "I'll let you settle into bed." He cuddled Rory one last time, feeling the warmth of his young friend's body, before getting up.

"Good night, Aidan."

"Good night, Rory."


End file.
